1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cement clinkers. More specifically, the invention is a clinker product that has been enhanced with carbon to improve the properties of concrete manufactured using cement that includes the clinker product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over time, the leaching of ions (e.g., chlorine ions) into concrete structures corrodes and weakens metal supports that are typically found in concrete structures. Corrosion of the metal support shortens the useful life of the structure. Since chlorine ions are prevalent in a variety of sources, most concrete structures are subject to chlorine-leaching-based damage.